Sekuel Satu Atap : Missing You
by OnnaZ15
Summary: Harusnya Sakura merasa bahagia, karena cintanya tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena tunangannya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Tapi kenapa dia merasa sepi? Mature. OOC. Gaje. Sakura Pov. RnR Pleasee   *wink*


**Sekuel Satu Atap : Missing You**

By. OtonaZ15

.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : KakaSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Harusnya Sakura merasa bahagia, karena cintanya tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena tunangannya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Tapi kenapa dia merasa sepi?

Sakura PoV. OOC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo.

**Warning ! Rated Mature. **

**A/N: **Tugas kampus ngeselin deh. Bikin saya gak bisa ke FFn =3= . Udah gitu pake FFn pake error lagi. Huhuhu

Saya seneng banget deh dikritik, tapi saya beneran merasa gagal untuk menyampaikan fanfic saya ini, bwahahaha. Tenang saya tidak akan kapok, saya akan memperbaiki semua tulisan saya. Banyak yang minta Fic ini untuk dilanjutkan, banyak yang bilang Fic ini belum jelas, tapi seperti yang saya bilang, saya mencoba konsisten karena saya udah bilang mau bikin twoshoot. Tapi baiklah, kalian berhasil membuat saya merasa bersalah, dan akhirnya membuat sekuelnya (reader : emang lo salah!) Dari awal saya memang bikin Fic ini karena ingin konsisten Pov-nya Sakura. Jadi semua sudut pandang semua saya curahkan ke Sakura. Selanjutnya bagian yang hilang saya ingin reader sendiri yang memikirkannya. (reader : gue cuma mau baca (ini juga terpaksa), jangan seenaknya nyuruh orang mikir *ditimpukin tomat*) Oke, saya gak akan beladiri lagi, dan terimakasih sekali sudah membuat saya lebih semangat untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Aku cinta kaliaaaann~ *ciumin reader satu-satu* *diinjek*

Untuk lebih jelasnya… Beginilah kira-kira bagian penjelasan yang gak tertulis. (reader : kira-kira? maksud lo apa?)

Please jangan marah ya, saya sudah lupa dengan apa yang ada di otak saya ini. Saya sudah mencoba baca lagi dan yang terlintas diotak saya hanya dua. 1. Loh? aneh ya ini Fanfic, entah kenapa saya merasa aneh setelah baca lagi. Mungkin dari segi penulisannya ya. 2. YA AMPLOPP~ Ini sih salah naro warning, maaf! Ini bukan LIME tapi LEMON! Maaf saya telah meracuni anda-anda sekalian dengan otak kotor saya. *dibekep reader*

**00**

**Penjelasan Chapter 2.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar cerita?" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Aku akan menceritakan kisah pribadiku, dan kau juga ceritakan masalahmu dengan orang tuamu." entah sejak kapan sensei sepertinya sadar aku memiliki masalah, dan lagi kenapa dia tau aku memiliki masalah dengan orang tuaku?

**Tentu kalian tahu, dari sinilah terlihat Kakashi ternyata sangat mengenal Sakura. Tentunya ketertarikkannya kepada Sakura terlihat cukup kuat?**

Sejak dua hari yang lalu sikapnya agak aneh, dia terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya dan pulang selalu telat. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi aku takut malah akan menambah beban pikiranya.

**Ini adalah salah satu tulisan yang mempunyai makna cerita yang tersirat bukan tersurat, yang melatarbelakangi semuanya. Kakashi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih penting selain pekerjaannya sebagai dosen. Tentunya yang saya maksud disini dia sedang melakukan sesuatu tentang perusahaannya yang ada di Konoha.**

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalau terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Aku tidak paham benar apa maksudnya, tapi melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Aku tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Di dalam hati, aku benar-benar senang. Seseorang yang kucintai sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

**Saya bermaksud untuk memberitahu kepada reader, bahwa disini Kakashi seperti paham akan terjadi sesuatu karena dampak yang telah dikerjakan Kakashi. Saya membayangkan Kakashi telah membuat sedikit penekanan terhadap perusahaan ayah Sakura. Agar ayah Sakura tidak berkutik dan merasa terancam.**

"Nona Sakura Haruno. Ayah anda mencari anda, dan anda diperintahkan untuk segera pulang." kata salah satu dari orang itu dengan kaku.

**Disaat inilah sang ayah kembali peduli kepada Sakura, satu-satunya jalan untuk membuka sebuah kesempatan agar perusahaannya selamat. Sakura harus dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang bisa membantu perusahaan itu bangkit.**

**Kemudian Sakura pulang ke rumah, ada jeda dua hari dia dirumah dan disaat itulah **_**flashback**_** terjadi.**

"Mudah saja. Kau memiliki anak gadis kan?" lelaki itu menatap tuan Haruno dengan tajam. "nikahkan anakmu denganku" senyumnya mengembang di wajah tampannya. Sang lawan bicara agak terkejut, tapi setelah berpikir lama…

"Aku terima tawaranmu, tuan Hatake."

**Saat itulah ayah Sakura sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Kakashi, dan inilah yang dinginkan Kakashi. Sang ayahpun tidak ada pilihan karena perusahaan yang akan menghancurkannya ternyata memberikan suatu kesempatan yang lain.**

Kakashi sensei selama dua hari ini tidak berusaha mencariku. Dia sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Akupun sudah menelepon paman Jiraiya, namun itu tidak menolong. Dia bilang, Kakashi sensei telah pindah dari apatonya.

**Kalian tahu kan ada dimana Kakashi saat itu? #wink ;D**

Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan ayah dan ibuku untuk menemui calon tunanganku. Seseorang yang telah mengajak kerjasama dengan ayah, untuk menggabungkan kedua perusahaan mereka. Ayah mengatakan agar aku coba untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, dan belajar darinya tentang dunia yang mereka geluti itu.

Saat itu, Sakura Haruno sang boneka yang penurut, mengiyakan jawaban sang ayah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah, aku adalah anak yang manis dan penurut.

**Dan tentu kalian tau akan kemana Sakura. **

**00**

**Sakura Pov~**

**Intro –Missing You-**

**00**

Aku tidak tau, kenapa wajah ibu begitu sedih, apa karena dia merasa bersalah kepadaku? Apa mungkin itu yang ibu pikirkan?

Ibu menggenggam tanganku erat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari arah depan mobil yang sedang berjalan.

Ini makin membuatku bingung. Awalnya aku sangat tidak peduli siapapun yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti. Tapi kekhawatiran ibu yang seperti itu membuatku semakin penasaran.

Mobil kami telah berhenti didepan rumah yang mempunyai halaman yang sangat luas. Ibu semakin mengencangkan genggamannya. Dia menatapku dengan cemas, aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Ayah telah mendahului kami dan berjalan kedepan pintu rumah utama itu dan disambut oleh beberapa pelayan.

Ibu dan aku mengikuti langkahnya yang telah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ibu masih berjalan maju namun dia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Pergilah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Ibu tidak ingin menyiksamu seperti ini. Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan bahagia karena tidak hidup dengan orang yang kaucintai"

"Ibu…" Aku melihat ibu dengan tatapan ragu. Ini sudah terlambat ibu… Mana mungkin aku bisa melarikan diri. Semua sudah terlambat. Namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua perkataan ibu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ini akan lebih baik saat ibu mengatakan, 'Semoga bahagia Sakura. Belajarlah mencintai pasangan yang dipilihkan ayahmu'

Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana?

"Sebelah sini tuan. Tuan muda akan datang sebentar lagi, silahkan kalian tunggu disini." Seorang pelayan menunjukkan sebuah ruang tunggu yang cukup luas kepada kami.

Namun sebelum aku menginjakan ruangan itu, langkahku terhenti. Aku menggenggam tangan ibu erat. "Maafkan aku ibu…" Aku memeluk ibu sekilas. Kulihat ibu tersenyum padaku, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Aku mengambil arah yang berlawanan, aku berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Ayah. Aku lihat ibu menghentikan ayah, ibu memeluknya erat sehingga dia tidak bisa mengejarku untuk beberapa saat.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri rumah itu, mencari pintu keluar. Namun karena luasnya rumah itu, aku agak sedikit tersesat dan mulai bingung harus pergi kearah mana.

"Gawat, aku akan terkejar …"

Beberapa orang dari arah belakangku mulai bermunculan. Sial, ini tidak akan berhasil. Apa aku harus pasrah? Disaat sudah ada yang mendukungku, disaat aku rasakan kehidupanku bisa berubah, tapi apa mungkin ini akan sia-sia? apa ini yang memang takdir yang digariskan untukku? Inikah yang digariskan untukku, Kami-sama?

BRUK!

Aku jatuh terduduk karena menabrak seseorang. Orang-orang itu akhirnya bisa mengejarku.

"Tuan muda, maaf nona ini sepertinya…" Omongan mereka terpotong sebelum diselesaikannya.

"Kau tidak apa Sakura?" Tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh pundakku dan membantuku untuk berdiri. Tak bisa kubayangkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi didalam otakku ini. Kakashi sensei ada dalam pandangan mataku sekarang.

Semua selesai. Ya, aku mungkin sudah gila. Aku tidak bisa membedakan lagi yang mana ilusi dan kenyataan. Mataku panas. Buliran-buliran airmata siap jatuh. Aku ingin teriak dan ingin semua orang tau, aku tersiksa.

Hanya bayangnya, hanya dirinya yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengerti aku? Bahkan Kami-sama membuatkan ilusi yang tampak begitu nyata didepan mataku sekarang.

"Rupanya aku sedikit terlupakan, hei Sakura…" Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku tersadar saat merasakan bibir lembutnya yang menyatu dengan bibirku.

Bahkan ciumannya begitu nyata dan serupa. Tapi… Tidak, tidak mungkin senyata ini. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan aku masih memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Dia berbisik ditelingaku.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi didepan orang tuamu."

Ayah cukup kaget melihat ini semua, ibupun tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Se-sensei?" Aku benar-benar tersentak kaget dan baru sadar ketika sensei mencium pipiku dengan lembut lalu tersenyum. Ini nyata, ini sungguhan. Sensei ada dihadapanku. Dia…

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya ayahku mendekati kami. "Kau sudah mengenal tunanganmu, Sakura?"

Ya, dia tunanganku.

Sensei tersenyum kearahku. EH? Sedetik kemudian mataku membulat kaget. "Tu-tunanganku?"

**00**

–**Missing You-**

Alarm di kamarku berbunyi dengan nyaring. Karena merasa terganggu aku segera mengambilnya dan mematikannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian aku tersadar dan bangkit, seraya mengambil alarm itu dan melihatnya.

"Bagus! Kau telat Sakura! Ayahmu akan membunuhmu." Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap dengan kehidupanku yang sudah aku tinggalkan selama satu bulan setengah ini.

Ya, kini aku mulai bekerja kembali di perusahaan ayah. Mm… Aku rasa, pemiliknya sekarang ini bukan hanya seorang lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu perusahaan ini telah menjadi satu dengan perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi saingan bisnisnya, salah satu pemilik perusahaan ini memang ayahku, dan yang satunya lagi adalah tunanganku. Kakashi Hatake sensei. Tunggu sebentar, haruskah aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan sensei?

"Hmm… Ka-Kakashi?" seketika wajahku memerah. Kulihat pantulan diriku dicermin yang kacau sekali. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Yasudahlah, ini baru permulaan. Tidak usah terburu-buru.

**00**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kantor. Melihat sekeliling dan sama sekali tidak banyak berubah. Tentu saja. Dengan perginya aku yang hanya satu bulan setengah ini memang tidak akan merubah apapun.

"Sakura?" Seorang wanita terpekik kaget melihatku. Dia langsung berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat.

"Sakura…Ya ampun~ kemana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu!"

"Ino… Aku juga rindu." Aku membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh sahabatku ini. Kami memang baru mengenal saat pertama kali aku masuk perusahaan ini. Namun dialah orang yang paling dekat denganku, dan kebetulan dulu dia satu kampus denganku. Namun kami baru saling kenal dan akrab saat kami sama-sama bekerja di kantor ini.

"Kau tau Sakura, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Saat kau bilang kau ingin bebas dari hidup yang mengekang ini. Aku tau ada sesuatu hal yang kau rencanakan."

"Maaf Ino. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan saat itu. Maaf ya telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Baiklah aku maafkan. Asal kau mau ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan sebulan setengah ini."

"Oke baiklah. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, kau tidak mau dipecat karena melalaikan pekerjaanmu 'kan?"

"Oke, oke. Baik nona Sakura Haruno. Kutagih ceritamu saat makan siang."

Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Sedikit menyibakkan rambut poniku yang menutupi penglihatanku, dan Ino tersadar apa yang kukenakan di jari manisku.

"Sakura, kudengar kau menerima tunangan yang direncanakan ayahmu?" Ino menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Kami masih terus melangkah untuk menghampiri ruang kerja kami, dan langkah Ino terhenti.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Kau akan kaget kalau mendengarnya Ino…" Aku tertawa senang. Ino bingung melihatku, namun setelah itu diapun ikut tertawa.

"Pokoknya selesaikan dalam satu hari kisahmu itu, Sakura." dia melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlalu, pergi ke ruangannya. Aku masih harus berjalan lurus kembali, untuk menuju ruanganku.

"Sakura?" Suara berat dan datar terdengar saat aku sedang konsen pada jalan yang sedang kutapaki.

"Sasuke? Hai…" Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Namun kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras, tatapan tajamnya diarahkan kepadaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kemana saja kau?" nadanya sedikit meninggi, namun dia langsung tersadar dan menghentikan kata-katanya. "Ah.. maaf."

"Hanya sedikit berlibur. Sepertinya aku sudah membuat semua orang khawatir, maaf ya. Aku senang sekali ternyata kalian semua masih peduli padaku."

"Tentu saja khawatir, tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak ada kabar." Ketus Sasuke.

"ahaha. Maaf ya. Aku memang selalu berbuat salah." Aku merasa bersalah sekali, karena telah banyak membuat repot orang banyak. Sampai menatap Sasukepun aku tak berani, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. Apa mungkin karena pekerjaanku yang dilimpahkan kepadanya?

"Jangan diulangi lagi. Disini masih banyak yang peduli padamu." Sasuke menepuk kepalaku perahan. Lalu dia pergi.

Jujur aku merasa sangat tersanjung dan terharu dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Ternyata masih banyak orang yang peduli padaku. Bahkan seorang Sasuke yang selalu ketus dan dingin kepadaku pun juga ikut mengkhawatirkanku. Ternyata aku tidak sendiri.

**00**

Aku mencari sosok Ino di kantin kantor. Siang ini kami sudah janji akan bertemu di kantin dan menceritakan semua yang akan terjadi padaku selama aku pergi.

"Ino~"

"Hai, Sakura. Cepat kemari…"

Aku melihat kearah meja yang sudah tersediah dua potong cake dan dua gelas jus buah. Aku menatap Ino heran.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memesankan cake dan jus ini untukmu. Silahkan kau mulai ceritanya."

"Ah, kau payah Ino. Bayarannya kurang banyak nih." Aku tertawa nakal kearahnya.

"Sisanya aku bayar lain kali. Cepatlah Sakura, kau tidak bisa membuatku penasaran seperti ini lebih lama lagi." Kulihat Ino sudah merasa kesal dengan basa-basiku. Baiklah, aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk menceritakan semua ini dalam waktu singkat.

"Mulai dari mana ya… hmm…" Aku menatap Ino yang sudah sangat serius, dan akhirnya aku mulai bercerita.

Ino pendengar yang baik, meskipun dia terlihat terkejut mendengar semua ceritaku, dia menahan dirinya untuk bertanya di tengah-tengah ceritaku, dan masih mendengarkanku sampai selesai bercerita.

20 menit berlalu. Aku mencoba menceritakan inti yang ingin dia ketahui. Cukup cepat dan singkat.

"Begitulah…"

"…." Dia terdiam sebentar. Melihatku tanpa berkedip. Aku menunggu reaksinya lebih lanjut sambil membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering dengan jus strawberry yang belum kusentuh sama sekali.

"Ok, kau boleh bertanya Ino-san." Kataku yang lelah melihatnya mematung.

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura. Yang kau maksud Kakashi sensei itu, yang dulu pernah mengajar di Konoha University? Yang sekarang menjadi salah satu pemilik perusahaan ini?"

"Tepat."

"Tunggu dulu, kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Makanya aku mau menerima lamarannya."

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau melarikan diri saat ingin ditunangkan?"

"Dulu ceritanya lain Ino..." aku tersenyum malu kearah Ino. Ino menatap sebal kearahku.

"Dan kalian juga pernah tinggal satu atap?"

"Sstt! Kau berisik sekali Ino!"

"Jangan-jangan kalian juga pernah ti…AW!" Aku menginjak kuat kaki Ino untuk menghentikan kata-katanya yang semakin berbahaya. Aku yakin sekarang ini wajahku kacau sekali, karena menahan malu.

"Sakura, kau gila! Aku merasa rugi karena telah mengkhawatirkanmu. Ternyata selama ini justru nasib membawamu kepada hal yang kau inginkan, hhh…" Aku melihat Ino yang sedikit frustasi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan minta maaf.

"Maaf deh, siapa yang tau takdirku bisa mujur begini, ehehe." Aku melihat Ino yang mendengus kesal karena iri. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat agak menyombong didepan Ino. Tapi tak ada yang tau hatiku mungkin lebih rapuh dari bunga sakura yang sedang gugur. Nasibku tidak semujur itu, saat ini aku benar-benar merindukan Kakashi sensei. Baru saja kami bertemu lagi, dan kami harus berpisah lagi. Sensei tidak mengatakan kepadaku kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku hanya harap kami akan segera bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kau begitu beruntung. Sial, aku iri sekali. Orang itu pasti akan sedikit patah hati" Ino tertawa lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tau Sakura. Ada seorang lagi yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dia sampai mencarimu keseluruh pelosok Konoha dan berharap bisa menemukanmu."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu sama sekali Sakura? Sasuke itu sejak dulu menyukaimu. Aku bertaruh, pasti Sasuke akan membawamu kabur saat itu kalau saja kau tidak melakukannya lebih dulu."

"A-apa?" Seakan saat ini semua pergerakan bumi yang berputar terhenti, waktu yang berdetak dari jarum jam pun seakan beku dan tidak bergerak lagi. Aku memang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Tapi aku berharap aku hanya terkejut saja, tidak lebih.

**00**

Oke, aku pikir ini adalah kesalahpahaman Ino. Karena terlalu berlebihan menganggap Sasuke menyukaiku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir, Sasuke yang selalu bersikap ketus dan dingin kepadaku itu, menyukaiku. Ino pasti salah.

Baik, aku akan mengakui. Jujur saja, aku sempat menyukai Sasuke. Wanita mana yang tidak terarik dengan lelaki tampan dan cerdas itu, aku yakin pesonanya pasti membutakan semua para wanita sampai tidak bisa melihat sama sekali sikap buruknya itu. Aku rasa sikapnya yang terlalu cuek bahkan terkesan angkuh itu sangat buruk sekali. Namun aku yakin beberapa wanita pasti berpikir sikapnya itu membuat pesonanya semakin kuat. Ya, cukup rumit memang. Aku menyukainya namun aku pun takut dengannya. Tapi Sasuke itu masa lalu, meski dulu aku sempat berharap padanya sekarang aku sudah memiliki sensei. Tak ada lagi orang lain yang aku inginkan.

Kucium cincin tunanganku dengan lembut, menatapnya penuh cinta. Aku teringat dengan ponselku yang berada di saku rokku. Kuketikkan pesan singkat untuknya.

'Sensei, Aku rindu. Kapan kau kembali?'

Setelah menunggu lama ternyata sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang datang. Aku kesal dan langsung mengambil semua file-file yang harus aku kerjakan.

**00**

"Ukh.." Aku memijat kepalaku dan merenggangkan sekuruh tubuhku yang dari tadi tidak bergerak dengan bebas. Kulihat sepertinya para pegawai semua telah pulang. Ino pun tadi terburu-buru katanya ingin mengambil paket yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Kakeknya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

"Sasuke?" Aku terlihat sedikit canggung karena masih terpengaruh dengan ucapan Ino tadi.

"Sudah malam. Apa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan?"

"O-oh, tidak kok. Semuanya sudah selesai, dan baru saja aku mau pulang."

"Hnn.."

"Ah, aku ingin membuat teh, Sasuke mau?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak repot…kok…" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku namun seketika pandanganku mengabur, semua terasa berputar. Sakit kepala menyerangku. Namun aku tersadar saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangku dan tubuhku berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke." Aku coba melepas pelukannya. Namun kulihat Sasuke terlihat cemas.

"Wajahmu pucat Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Akan kuantar."

"Ti-tidak ap…" Kata-kataku dipotong olehnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Ayo cepat." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut aku menyambutnya.

Ya, sepertinya Ino memang benar-benar salah paham. Sasuke yang selalu marah-marah kepadaku ini mana mungkin menyukaiku.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, jangan sampai jatuh." Saat itu meskipun kata-katanya dingin, tapi entah kenapa genggamannya terasa menghantarkan kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

**00**

Lima hari telah berlalu. Namun aku sama sekali belum mendapat kabar dari Kakashi sensei. Aku sangat mengerti dengan kewajibannya sebagai dosen yang harus dia selesaikan. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun kabar darinya, itu keterlaluan sekali.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku yang ada dicermin. Tadi malam aku menangis lagi dan hari inipun mataku merah dan sembab.

"Aku tertidur saat menagis tadi malam…" Sedikit menepuk pipiku untuk menyadarkan diriku, dan kembali bersemangat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi aku agak limbung dan hampir terjatuh karena tiba-tiba semuanya seperti berputar. Aku mengarahkan diriku ke wastafel dan merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutku.

Mual. Kepalaku pening sekali. "Jangan-jangan karena aku belum makan apa-apa sejak semalam…" Perasaan yang menyergapku tiba-tiba ini sangat menggangu sekali. Namun aku masih akan tetap menjalankan aktifitasku karena hari ini ada sebuah proyek yang harus aku tangani.

**00**

"Hei Sakura, kau melamun ya?" Ino sedikit menyenggol tubuhku dengan lengannya.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan presentasi yang kubawakan tadi."

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting proyek kita kali ini sukses! Harus kita rayakan~ Kita ajak Sasuke juga, ya? Kau beruntung mendapat patner yang menakjuban sepertinya."

"Ya, dia memang hebat. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau dia mau ikut."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan bilang kepada yang lainnya untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita ini."

"Terserah kau deh, Ino." Aku mengambil ponsel di sakuku. Lagi-lagi haru menelan kekecewaan saat melihat tidak pesan yang datang dari sensei di ponsel itu.

Trek. Satu gelas jus tomat tiba-tiba bertengger di mejaku. Aku melihat bingung, baru aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memesannya. Namun..

"Minumlah." Sasuke, orang yang menaruh jus itu kini menyuruhku dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi aku…"

"Dari tadi kau terlihat pucat. Kalau tidak enak badan lebih baik jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Mmm.. Aku hanya sedikit tegang dengan proyek kita tadi."

"Apa tidurmu cukup?"

"I-iya." Aku cukup terkejut karena Sasuke menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini kondisiku sedikit kurang fit. Meski semua dia katakan dengan agak dingin, entah mengapa aku merasa seakan Sasuke yang paling mengerti diriku saat ini.

"Sasuke, kau ikut juga ya merayakan kesuksesan ini." Tanya Ino saat menghampiri kami.

Aku sedikit mencuri pandang kearahnya yang sedikt ragu. Namun mata kami bertemu dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku segera.

"Baiklah."

"Yeah~ Malam ini pasti menyenangkan." Teriak Ino senang.

**00**

Hari ini beberapa staff kantor yang terlibat langsung kedalam proyek ini, telah berkumpul disebuah kedai sake tradisional yang terkenal di Konoha. Sebuah ruangan tradisional jepang yang lumayan luas kini dipenuhi dengan suara nyanyian dan sorak-sorai rekan-rekan kerjaku. Bau sake sangat menusuk dan membuatku sedikit mual. Sebenarnya sake termasuk minum kesukaanku, namun sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kekebalan tubuhku memang sangat buruk dan sering merasa tidak enak badan. Sekarang kalau aku mencium bau sake, kepalaku langsung pusing dan perasaan mualpun menyergap.

"Sakura, ayo minumm~~ Demi..hik… keberhasilan kita~~ Yeay~ ahaha" Ino menyodorkan satu botol minuman kearahku.

"Tidak Ino. Aku tidak mau minum kali ini." Aku menjauhkan botol itu. Ukh, baunya sangat memuakkan. Aku mau muntah.

"Apa~~? Apa yang salah Sakura? Ehehe….Hik, Ini Sake kualitas terbaik …untuk si Ratu Sake."

"Tidak kali ini Ino. Aku tidak enak badan."

Sasuke yang datang kearah aku dan Ino, tatapannya seakan sedang mengawasiku, namun dia terlihat cuek. Ino membuat Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Sa-su-ke-kuunnnn…. Si Ratu sake tidak mau minummm…Hik, sepertinya dia sudah menjadi lebih kecil ya saat ini…Hehehe. Ne, teman-teman…? Hik.."

Yang lain berteriak menyambut pertanyaannya Ino. Dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Beberapa diantaranya mengolok-ngolokku seperti anak kecil. Tsk, Ino sial. Awas Kau!

"Baik aku akan minum!" Aku megambil satu botol sake dan tanpa aba-aba aku meminumnya sampai tak tersisa.

"Woohoo~ Sakura si ratu sake~ ahaha" Ino berteriak dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Akh, Sial. Aku ingin muntah. Tubuhku memanas dan seakan terasa ringan seperti sedang melayang. Namun disaat yang bersamaan kesadaranku mulai melemah. Aku sepertinya mabuk, dan entah kenapa perasaan mualku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalian lihat kan. Sake bukan tandinganku." Kataku menyembunyikan semua yang aku rasakan.

"Ayo minum lagi~~!" teriak beberapa orang dari mereka. Oh, sial. Aku sudah tidak bias minum lagi. Namun aku masih mencoba bersikap tenang dan memulai menarik diri dari sana.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

**00**

Ahh… Sepertinya sebagian makan siangku sudah keluar semua. Aku harus memuntahkannya karena mual yang tak tertahankan. Namun perasaan itupun tak kunjung hilang. Mungkin aku harus mencari udara segar.

Aku keluar dari toilet, betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiam diri seperti sedang menanti seseorang keluar dari toilet.

"Kau taka pa-apa?"

"Sasuke? Kenapa…ukh…" Aku hampir terjatuh lagi. Namun aku berhasil mempertahankan diri ku dengan berpegang pada dinding sehingga tubuhku tidak terjatuh.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar. Mungkin kau butuh udara segar." Sasuke menuntunku dengan lembut.

Aku takut. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri, namun aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku selalu berpikir, apakah yang dikatakan Ino itu benar?

"Kopi hangat untukmu."katanya setelah kembali dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

"Terimakasih."

Aku tahu saat ini Sasuke terus memandangku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk menatap dia balik. Beberapa menit kami berada dalam kesunyian, suara lalulalang orangpun seakan adalah sesuatu yang sepele dan tidak bisa menggantikan kesunyian itu.

"Kau…Akhirnya menuruti keinginan orang tuamu, Sakura?" Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia mengarahkan matanya kepada cincin yang kukenakan.

"Eh? Emm.. Yah, begitulah…"

"Kalau kau tak suka, kenapa kau paksakan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Kudengar kau kabur karena akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain."

"Ya, tapi…orang ini berbeda. Dia orang yang sangat aku cintai." Entah kenapa sekarang ini terbayang wajah Kakashi sensei yang sedang tersenyum lembut kerahku. Kudekatkan bibirku ke kaleng minuman, terasa hangat dengan menyenagkan. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan sensei memudar. Mataku terasa panas melihat sensei yang pergi menjauh meninggalkanku. Lelehan air mata jatuh ke wajahku.

"He-hei, Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut, melihatku dengan cemas. "Kau masih tidak enak badan?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, tidak ada lagi orang yang kuinginkan selain dirinya… Ta-tapi.." Napasku tercekat. Semua terasa berputar, kesedihan yang kurasakan saat ini melebih dari apapun. Pikiran jelekpun terkadang mengusai diriku.

Aku tertawa lirih, namun air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir. "Mungkin saja…Dia bertunangan denganku karena kasihan? Mungkin saja sebenarnya dia tidak sama sekali menyukaiku? Hahaha... Aku ini naïf sekali ya, bukannya sudah jelas kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak memberi kabar? Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku kan…?" Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri seakan aku merasa sangat kedinginan. Tangis yang kutahan sedari tadi, perlahan pecah.

"Aku suka…Aku rindu..sensei…Aku…hiks…" Tubuhku berguncang, tak kuat lagi kalau harus memikul rasa ini sendirian.

Greb. Sasuke memelukku dalam. Dibiarkannya tubuhku tenggelam didada bidangnya. Wangi maskulin yang dipancarkan tubuhnya terhirup olehku. Aku sedikit merasa nyaman untuk melepas semuanya dipelukannya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke melepasku dari pelukannya. Lalu menghapus airmataku, tatapannya begitu tajam dan serius. "Tinggalkan dia."

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Tatapannya semakin mantap, dan berkata "Datanglah ke sisiku. Aku.." Wajah Sasuke terus semakin mendekat dan aku tidak bisa menghindar, tatapan yang begitu yakin dan penuh dengan keinginan membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, sebuah tangan besar dan hangat membekap lembut mulutku. Badanku ditarik kearah orang itu.

"Maaf, kalau calon istriku membuat anda susah." Suara yang kurindukan. Mataku kembali basah oleh airmata.

"Kau.." Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"Perkenalkan aku tunangannya Sakura Haruno, Hatake Kakashi." Perlahan tangannya turun kearah pundakku dan mengurungnya dalam pelukanya.

"Sen..sei..?" Aku menatap wajah orang yang sangat kurindukan ini.

"Maaf, kalau aku menggangu acara kalian, tapi aku akan membawa Sakura pulang duluan. Aku harap itu bukan masalah." Aku melihat Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kakashi sensei membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

Kulihat Sasuke masih terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami. Dia terus menghindar dari tatapanku. Genggaman tangan Kakashi sensei dipererat, sehingga kehangatannya menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

**00**

Hening. Aku benar-benar benci dengan suasana ini. Sejak tadi kami berada didalam mobil sensei hanya mengedarai mobilnya dengan diam dan focus pada jalan yang ada didepannya. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?

"Se-Sensei…" Baru satu kata itu keluar dari mulutku, Sensei mengerem mobil dengan tiba-tiba, mobil itu terhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Ba-bahaya sekali sensei…"Kataku cemas dan sedikit takut. Lalu saat kulihat wajah sensei, kurasa hal ini bahkan lebih gawat dari sebuah kecelakaan. Sensei menarik lenganku dengan kasar kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura Haruno?"

"A-apa? Maksud sensei? Aw…" Aku merasa sakit sekali saat tiba-tiba sensei menguatkan cengkramannya pada lenganku.

"Kau tau, itu bahaya sekali. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang disaat yang tepat."

Sensei menghempaskan lenganku dengan kasar pula dan memukul gagang stir mobil.

"Maaf… Aku.."

"Maaf katamu? Bermain belakang dengan pria lain saat aku tidak ada, tidak cukup dengan maaf, Sakura."

"A-Apa?" Apa-apan dia? Mengiraku berselingkuh dengan orang lain ? Sungguh tidak punya hati! Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padaku selama ini pantas untuk dimaafkan? "Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" Kataku lirih.

"Jadi, kau pikir ini semua salahku?"

"Kau tidak sadar juga, Tuan Hatake? SIAPA YANG MEMBIARKANKU BERADA DALAM KESENDIRIAN? SIAPA YANG MENINGGALKANKU TANPA KABAR? Kau tidak tau kan, kerinduan yang seperti ini membuatku sakit, Hiks.. sakit sensei."Pecah, tak bisa aku tahan lagi semuanya. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya dihadapan sensei. Memperlihatkan semua yang aku rasakan selama ini. Menumpahkan kesedihan yang menyesakkan. Semua itu berbentuk bulir-bulir air yang membasahi pipiku.

Kurasakan tangan lembut sensei mengusap kepalaku. Dia menyentuh pipiku lembut, mengusap air mataku. Lalu terseyum sedih.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu, aku pikir untuk tidak memikirkanmu selama di Suna itu adalah tindakan yang tepat, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Saat melihatmu tadi, aku…aku benar-benar kacau, yang ada dipikiranku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sakura." Katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. Sensei kacau sekali. Aku bisa melihat itu dari ekspresi leganya yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalahnya. Namun bahkan disaat seperti ini pesonanya tidak bisa hilang.

Sensei naruh kedua tangannya diatas pegangan stir mobil. "Kalau saja dia menciummu tadi. Mungkin aku langsung memukulnya saat itu juga." Sensei menjambak pelan rambut peraknya dengan sedikit frustasi. Ah… Tidak pernah kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti ini. Hanya kepadaku dia perlihatkan semua ini, hanya untukku, aku yakin itu.

"Hmmpp.."Aku menahan tawa, karena tidak sanggup melihat sisi lucu dari diri sensei. Namun sepertinya sensei tidak senang dan merasa malu ditertawakan olehku.

"Aku tidak terima kalau tawa itu kau tujukan untukku." Sensei mencengkram tanganku dengan kasar kembali, namun tatapannya kali ini beda. Wajahku memanas.

"Se-sensei…"

"Kau harus membayarnya Sakura." Dia menarik wajahku agar mendekat denganya. Lalu mencium bibirku dengan kuat. Ciuman yang kurindukan. Tentu saja kusambut dengan senang.

Gigitan kecil dibibirku, membuat mulutku terbuka dan dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Pangutan-pangutan yang bergairah seakan tidak cukup mengekspresikan betapa aku sangat membutuhkannya. Ciuman panas sensei perlahan turun menjelajahi leherku. Hisapan dan gigitan kecil membuat desahanku menguat. Namun kugigit bibirku untuk menahan semua kenikmatan itu.

Dari sabuk pengamanku sampai kancing kemejaku kini perlahan terlepas tanpaku sadari. Disusupkannya tangan hangat itu untuk menjamahku, remasan yang lembut membuatku semakin bergairah. Sensei tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan ciumannya, kini ciumannya sudah berada diatas dadaku. Lalu bibirnya kini berada di puncaknya, dicium, dikulum dan diberi gigitan kecil.

"Akhh.." Aku mengerang nikmat. Tampaknya tangan sensei tanpa kusadari sudah maju kedaerah yang paling sensetif di bawah sana.

"Se..sensei.. ahh..Jangan…" Dia hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tubuh dan bibirmu tidak sependapat, Sakura." Diteruskannya perbuatannya itu. Sensei kembali mencium bibirku lama sekali. Aku tidak tau kenapa tangannya dibawah sana bisa membuatku semakin kehilangan control.

"Sensei…aahh…"Desahku. Seakan tidak mau kalau aku berhenti mendesah sensei terus memperlakukanku dengan istimewa, sensei meniup telingaku pelan, lalu menggigitnya. "Sen…" diarahkan jarinya untuk menghentikanku.

"Sstt… Panggil namaku, Sakura."

Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa tersengat panas lagi didua belah sisinya. Namun senyum sensei yang menggoda memaksaku menuruti kemauannya.

"Ka..Kakashi…aakkhhhh- " Pekikku kaget ketika tangan dibawah sana bertingkah sedikit kasar. Sensei bermaksud meredam suaraku dengan ciumannya. Namun perasaan itu kembali datang. Mual.

"Aw!" Aku menggigit bibir sensei dan kemudian mendorongnya menjauh. Aku memegangi mulutku dan mulai merasakan ingin muntah.

"Err… Sakura, kau tidak sopan yah.." Sensei menatapku tidak suka.

"Bu-bukan karena sensei..." Aku mencoba membenahi kmeja dan rok pendekku yang tersingkap dan hampir lepas dari tubuhku. "Hmpphh—" Segera aku keluar dari mobil itu, dan berlari untuk lebih menepi ke jalan.

"Hueek…hahh..hahh" Aku terengah-engah. Seakan semua seperetinya akan keluar dari mulutku dan pening yang sangat menyerangku kembali. Sensei menghampiriku dan memberikan sebotol air mneral.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sensei merangkul pundakku. Aku memeluk dadanya dan hampir jatuh karena tidak kuat berdiri. "Kau tidak enak badan Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng lemah dan mengikuti sensei menuntunku kedalam mobilnya. Saat aku merasa sudah tenang, sensei kembali bertanya. Dan mengajakku untuk ke dokter. Namun aku hanya diam dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin terasa panas.

"Hei, Sakura…" Sensei membuatku menatap kearahnya, dia mengusap wajahku dengan lembut. "Kita ke dokter ya…"Senyumnya lembut.

"Sen—Em… Kakashi… Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual dan pusing, apalagi pada waktu pagi hari. Lalu… Aku telat datang bulan. Aku pikir… sepertinya yang aku alami ini mirip dengan gejala orang yang sedang hamil. Mmm, mungkin…" Kataku yang tak berani menatapnya langsung. Mataku terpejam seakan tidak mau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Oh…" Katanya dengan wajah yang datar. Lalu dia bersiap menyalakan kemudinya. Aku menatapnya sedih, Aku kecewa dengan responnya itu. Apakah dia tidak suka? Kalau benar aku hamil, apa dia tidak suka? Tapi ini kan anaknya, aku tidak pernah tidur sengan lelaki manapun selain dengannya. Aku sedikit meremas perutku. Sakit, pandanganku mulai nanar kembali. Airmata sudah siap untuk jatuh dengan bebas dipipiku.

"Hari ini kita tidak akan pulang. Aku sudah menelpon keluargamu." Sensei mematikan ponselnya, aku tidak sadar ternyata sensei baru saja menelepon keluargaku.

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa tempat yang cocok buatmu bukan rumah sakit." Katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai kearahku.

"?" Aku menatapnya dua kali lebih heran dari pada yang tadi.

"Yang kita butuhkan Love Hotel, aku akan membuat prediksimu itu lebih nyata lagi."

"Ehhhh?" Wajahku memerah padam. Senseiku yang satu ini jalan pikirannya selalu sulit untuk ditebak, semua pemikirannya selalu membuat kejutan-kejutan untukku. Kalau sudah begitu, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang diinginkannya. Pasti kalian tau alasannya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan pesonanya itu.

Hatake Kakashi… Sebagai seorang lelaki dia sangat sempurna tanpa celah, sebagai seorang kekasih dia sangat egois dan emosional, sebagai seorang pendamping hidup? Aku rasa tidak lama lagi aku akan mengetahuinya.

FIN~ OWARI~ TAMAT~ THE END~

A/N: Bwahahahaha… Maaf atas segala kegajean dan kekurangannya. Kali ini semoga benar-benar tamat Mind to review?


End file.
